L'histoire de sa vie
by Sarclysis
Summary: Qu'est que la vérité dans le mensonge? La lumière dans l'obsucurité? Le courage dans la peur HGDM
1. Quand le mort frappe, fautil lui ouvrir

C'est ma première fic ne soyez en aucun cas indulgent envers moi lol…

**Quand la mort frappe, faut il lui ouvrir ?**

Une femme, le visage fatigué, les traits durcis, attendez derrière une porte blanche.

_Blanche comme la mort_ songea t elle amèrement

Elle faisait des allés et venus lasses, puis la porte s'ouvrit, les secondes passèrent comme des heures pour elle, un médecin en sortit et fit :

_C'est une petite fille._

_Et sa mère_ demanda t elle sa voix trahissant sa peur

_Elle en vie._

Quand elle entendit cette phrase, elle pleura de joie, de tristesse, elle avait simplement besoin d'évacuer.

_Je peux la voir ? _

_Oui, mais elle est faible. répondit-il_

Elle le remercia, et entra dans la salle, elle était blanche, remplit d'appareil surveillant l'occupante de cette pièce, il y avait une sage femme apparemment occupée à laver le petit ange qui venait de naître, elle s'approcha délicatement du lit de la jeune mère et fit d'une voix posée :

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien _fit elle mais sa tête pourtant disait le contraire

_Ta fille est magnifique, elle te ressemble _dit elle en lui caressant les cheveux, _comment veux-tu l'appeler ?_

_Hermione _répondit elle simplement

_Prénom superbe pour la petite fille que se sera plus tard._

_Dommage je ne la verrais pas._

_Ne dis pas ça, du moins pas devant moi _déclara t-elle sèchement

_Je le sais, tu t'occuperas d'elle comme ci cela était ta fille._

_Silence _tonna t-elle

La sage femme lui dit de faire moins bruit, et donna le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

_Jane, je t'aime, j'aime ma fille, je l'aimerai de là haut._

_Gabrielle, Tais-toi s'il te plait, tu l'aimeras en la voyant grandir _pleura t-elle

Gabrielle sourit faiblement, et lui tendit sa fille, que Jane prit tristement.

_Tu l'appelleras Hermione Jane Granger _

_Tu ne veux pas …_

_Non _la coupa t-elle, _mon nom lui apporterait trop de soucie _

Elle hocha pensivement la tête, puis Gabrielle commença à gémir, pendant que Jane se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle regardait sans vraiment voir, sa cousine mourir sous ses yeux. Puis les médecins, arrivèrent et la bousculèrent au passage ; mais on ne réveille pas une morte d'un sommeil si profond.


	2. Quand les années passent

Le deuxième chapitre

**Quand les années passent **

_**Quelques années plus tard…**_

_Maman, Maman _dit Hermione en secouant légèrement sa mère

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, comme sortit d'un long sommeil et demande :

_oui ?_

_Nous devons aller sur le chemin de traverse, la rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine, et je n'ai pas encore mes livre, mes parchemins, mes plumes….._

_D'accord nous y allons _dit elle en souriant

Hermione sourit à son tour, et une heure plus tard, elles étaient sur le chemin de traverse, elles rentrèrent dans la boutique de vente des livres ; Hermione pris tous ceux qui lui fallait sans aucune comme ci elle avait déjà lu, sa mère arqua un sourcil.

_J'avais lu ceux des années supérieurs l'année dernière _fit elle pour répondre à sa question muette

Sa mère la reconnut bien là, elle commença à déambuler dans les rayons en laissant sa fille à la recherche de ses livres. Celle-ci continuait de prendre tous les livres dont elle avait besoin, quand le porte s'ouvrit et que deux personnes entrèrent, un jeune homme, les yeux gris acier, les cheveux platines, il faisait à peu près une tête de plus qu'Hermione, elle reconnut tout de suite, Malfoy, l'autre personne était un adulte plus grand que Malfoy, la même couleur de cheveux, des yeux gris acier tout comme lui, Malfoy Senior.

Elle les regarde et Malfoy junior croisa son regard, il sourit narquoisement et s'approcha félinement d'elle et fit avec arrogance :

_Alors Granger Maman Sang de bourbe a ramené sa bâtarde sur le chemin de traverse _

_Fais attention, en me parlant tu peux nuire à ta réputation de fouine _

Il perdit son sourire et son père les rejoignit avec une démarche fière et aristocratique, il regarde la jeune fille et fit d'un méprisant :

_Dragon pourquoi traînes tu avec… de la racaille de la pire… espèce ?_

_Je ne faisais lui rappeler ce qu'elle était père._

La mère d'Hermione arriva, et Lucius eut comme un sursaut en la voyant.

_Jane _murmura t-il

_Vous dites ?_ demanda la dites Jane

_La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une illusion optique que ma mémoire me faisait défaut, mais non, vous êtes Jane Gabrielle Granger, cousine de Gabrielle Sue Rogue._

Le temps se figea, tout le monde se regardait, Lucius continua sur sa lancée.

_Donc c'est elle la fille de Gabriellle_

_Pourquoi ce ne serait…_

_pas la tienne _coupa t-il _car tout le monde savait que tu étais stérile_

Jane fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux exprimaient la colère et la peur, elle murmura :

_tu ne lui diras pas ?_

_Tu es bien naïve, il a le droit de savoir _

Hermione écoutait la conversation, elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper, de griffer, sa vie était basée sur un mensonge, une larme coula sur sa joue, sa « mère » s'en aperçu, et lui chuchota :

_Pardonne moi !_

_Jamais _répondit t-elle

Elle sourit tristement.

_Tu ne lui diras pas _rajouta t-elle avec confiance

_Pourqu…_

Il fut stoppé, par Jane qui fermait les yeux et mumurait des paroles.

_Que fais tu, _il s'approcha d'elle, _arrête, _il essaya de la toucher mais fut projeté violement contre un mur puis….. plus rien le noir jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

_Maman !_

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, elle était trempée, ses yeux était injectés de sang, elle se leva chancelant légèrement, et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, puis elle en retournant dans sa chambre, elle songea à son rêve.

(_Pourquoi est ce que j'ai eu si peur, si mal, de quoi ai-je rêvé, par merlin je deviens folle)_

Puis après ses pensées, elle se recoucha et s'endormis. Sa mère la regardait dormir tel un ange, elle entendait sa respiration régulière.

(_Tu es trop jeune mon ange, je te protègerais de toi-même)_

Voila fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère que cela vous as plu, laissez des Reviews si vous voulez….

Sarclysis


End file.
